Vas a querer volver
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Fred siempre huele a naranja y cuando se encuentra con ella, ese aroma se intensifica.


**Vas a querer volver**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley experimenta con una nueva receta.<p>

La cocina de su casa es a partes iguales un laboratorio de ciencias y un paraíso doméstico, cortesía de su madre Audrey de quien hereda esa habilidad para cocinar. De más pequeña hacía pasteles porque le divertía y ahora que es una adolescente entrando en el cruel mundo de los adultos, lo hace para alejarse de la realidad y poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Toma el frasquito que contiene la esencia de vainilla y aspira el dulce aroma que emana. Sus fosas nasales se llenan y se siente mareada por un instante. Deja que unas gotitas del líquido caigan dentro de la preparación y lo mezcla para formar una masa homogénea.

Se pregunta dónde tiene la azúcar en polvo y busca en el _**armario**_ de madera ubicado junto al refrigerador pero no encuentra nada de nada. Se cruza de brazos y piensa otro lugar donde pueda encontrarse, pero termina dándose por vencida y en lugar de azúcar, agrega nueces picadas.

Un efecto colateral de ser tan buena cocinera, es que Molly aprende a desarrollar mucho más su olfato y detecta al instante cuando un nuevo olor se introduce en el sistema que es la cocina. Se voltea y se encuentra con la mirada celeste de Fred.

—¡Fred! No te oí llegar. Supongo que la chimenea sigue defectuosa, papá no encuentra una manera de arreglarla y es demasiado testarudo para pedirle ayuda al abuelo Arthur.

Está hablando demasiado pero su primo no parece molestarle en absoluto lo parlanchina que puede llegar a ser y le sonríe de forma tranquilizadora.

—No me molesta aparecerme. Siempre siento ganas de vomitar pero se van al cabo de unos minutos. ¿Aún no pueden arreglar la chimenea?

Molly niega.

—James utilizó sortilegios muy buenos porque no podemos retirarlos con ninguna clase de hechizos.

—Él debe encontrar gracioso que cada persona que quiera utilizar la red flú, termine con una mezcla pegajosa y apestosa de color verde —su mirada brilla como si hubiera evocado un buen recuerdo—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hizo aquello con los calderos?

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarme? —dice ella volviendo a su trabajo con la nueva receta—. Tuve que lavarme el cabello más de diez veces para conseguir que se fuera el hedor.

—Sin duda es una anécdota que le contaré a mis nietos cuando sea muy viejo y ya no tenga dientes.

—Aún falta demasiado tiempo para que tengas que colocarte una dentadura postiza.

—¿Y parecerme al abuelo Granger? ¡No, gracias!

Ella recuerda la última vez en la que se reunieron para celebrar el cumpleaños de la tía Hermione. El señor Granger se puso a contar una travesura que su hija hizo cuando era más pequeña y en medio del relato, su dentadura se calló en medio del plato de comida.

—No te olvides de los lentes. Los lentes son muy importantes.

—Espero que no se parezcan a los del tío Harry. Haría que mis ojos parecieran más grandes de lo habitual.

Fred tiene un par de ojos azules que hereda de los Weasley. Son grandes y parecen que te leen el alma cuando se posan en ti. Molly intenta imaginarle con unos lentes redondos y la sola imagen le provoca nerviosismo.

A menudo, su primo y ella bromean acerca de su vejez. Algunos de sus familiares encuentran extraño que bromeen sobre eso, pero a ellos le causa mucha gracia. Molly apuesta que él tendrá que usar dentadura postiza y lentes; mientras que Fred dice que tendrá que utilizar un bastón y una recordadora.

Su respiración choca contra su nuca y la cabeza de él se alza por encima de su hombro, contemplando de forma curiosa la mezcla que se encuentra en sus manos.

—Huele a nueces.

—Es algo nuevo que estoy intentando. Tiene vainillas y nueces, una extraña combinación.

—Me gustan las extrañas combinaciones —ella tiene la sensación de que no se refiere particularmente a la receta—. Además de que todo lo que haces con tus manos es excelente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan de una manera intensa por sus palabras de doble sentido. Él se inclina en su dirección y antes que pueda intentar algo, Molly se voltea rápidamente y coloca el recipiente debajo de su nariz.

—¿Cómo huele?

Fred ríe con torpeza.

—Ya te he dicho que huele a nueces pero también a vainilla. Detecto algo más, ¿miel?

Ella frunce el ceño confundida. No recuerda haberle agregado ninguna cucharada de miel a la masa. Su primo le quita el recipiente de las manos y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

—No huyas de mí, querida Molly. No eres buena esquivándome y nunca lo serás.

—Porque tú eres una _**maldición **_que no se da nunca por vencido.

—Estamos de acuerdo con eso —responde ladeando la cabeza y coloca sus labios sobre su cuello—. Soy una persona con mucha determinación, por algo estuve en Gryffindor al igual que tú. Soy una maldición que regresa constantemente.

Ahora no puede pensar en nada más que no sea en Fred y en sus labios calientes que le arrancan jadeos constantes.

Su lengua traza círculos invisibles sobre su piel cremosa, recreándose especialmente cuando se encuentra en el hueco de su hombros y en su mandíbula. No es correcto lo que están haciendo, no está bien sentirse de esa manera por causa de su prima pero Molly ya tiene asumido que está condenada al infierno de naranja que es Fred.

Por eso es que le gusta tanto cocinar pasteles por la tarde. Para alejar su mente del mar azul que son sus ojos y de la impotencia que le recorre el cuerpo al no tenerle cerca.

—Mi experta cocinera —le susurra al oído—. Dígame, ¿a qué huelo?

No tiene que pensarlo demasiado tiempo. La respuesta está tan clara como el agua de un manantial.

—Naranja.

Fred siempre huele a naranja y cuando se encuentra con ella, ese aroma se intensifica.

No es de extrañarse que la Amortentia tenga ese olor cuando Molly se acerca al caldero que la contiene.


End file.
